Love is a Rose
by HardcoreOtaku
Summary: A mysterious character attempts to sever the bond between Kurama and Hiei and kidnaps Kurama. Supposedly falling for him.
1. Sneaky Snake

"This rooms of his, his smell remains here . . . Oh Kurama, please try to forgive my sin. The sin that this pathetic being, wishes to have your feelings returned." A man said, bowing his head low. This man looked human except his spiked black and white hair (with a faint bluish glow) and red eyes. Over his forehead he wore a headband that concealed a third eye, the Jagan. His clothes, being all black, blended him into the room; The room lit only by moonlight. In this man's hand was a red rose. This rose has a black ribbon tied around it with a crimson inscription. The man sighs and places the rose perfectly upon the black satin pillow, the rose stands out like a ruby among river stones. 

"I am home" A voice calls, followed by footsteps and a closing door. Another voice greets the first happily. "Hn, he is home " the man says, darting for the open window. The footsteps neared the door and the knob slowly turns. The man in black darts out the window and it slams behind him, tearing off a small bit of his cloak. Entering the room as the man in black leaves, a tall red haired man walks into the room, reeking of Feminine beauty and grace. His long red hair ends mid-back, And he looks almost female. "The room . . . It seems . . . Different . . . " He whispers to himself. Just realizing the black cloth, he puts two and two together. **_The window slamming, this cloth, someone was in my room! _**Another man pokes his head in and addressees the redhead, "Kurama, dinner in fifteen."After the other man left, Kurama checked his room to find nothing missing, but the contrary a red rose lay on his bed. Kurama picked up the rose with his long feminine fingers and pulled the ribbon as he read the message to himself. 

**Kurama,**

**Please accept this as a token of my affections.**

The message, inked in red, stands out on the black silk of the ribbon. With a sigh, Kurama lays his head on the same pillow the rose was found and quickly fell asleep, ribbon in hand. 

Kurama's black sheets caress his lean, muscular body as he tosses and turns. At the window the same man in black stood there, watching him silently, yearning for him even more. **_Oh Kurama, do not _****worry. I_ just _******

**_wish it would be over soon. _**Then the man fades away into the shadows of the night, his piercing red eyes the last thing to be seen. "Sleep well . . . " he says his voice fading away like his body. 

When Kurama awoke the memory of the rose and ribbon crashes down upon him. He pulls the blankets over his head and lay there silently in the darkness. Eventually he arose, rubbing his eyes with fatigue. His bright green eyes soon adjusted to the light and he saw two of his three roomettes all in his bed, sleeping next to him. Yusuke, the roommate who had informed him of dinner, lay to his left. Yusuke's short hair always looked messy and stood up everywhere. Yusuke, the self-elected "leader" of their group of four was strong and dependable. By their feet was an extremely muscular teenager with bright orange hair. Even by the looks of Kuwabara you could tell he was all brawn and no brains, which was absolutely true, he is a moron. Kurama got up from his bed and walked into the living room and mumbled "Hopefully they didn't leave dinner on the stove again." A small chuckle came from the other side of the room and a short man came out of the shadows and said " They didn't, don't worry." This short man was Kurama's closest friend on the team, the only one who can be left with Kurama's life, the lovely yet cold Hiei. The bright morning sun illuminates his crimson eyes, bringing alive their fire. His raven clothes, including a cloak(with a small rip off the bottom), just kept adding to this blazing fire like personality of Hiei's bringing him alive. Quickly with a small smirk, Hiei turns 180 degrees and walks to the couch, making Kurama forget his hunger for food. Dark mystery enshrouds this man, making him all the more appealing to the females, no matter his height. 

His stomach, reminding him of his hunger, had Kurama arise and search for food. The house still looks the same as when Genkai had lived here, just a bit more bachelor-pad like. In the kitchen now, he looked at the stove disgusted, for it had piles of pans with caked on food from long ago. The "dinner" Yusuke had made sits in a tupperware container in the fridge. Grimacing, Kurama wonders what might be in it. "I wouldn't touch it, it smells deadly" Hiei says with a chuckle reclining in the living room sofa. His spiked black hair, with his white highlights jolting through helped bring a peaceful look when he closed his eyes. Calmness danced throughout the room settling itself upon the two of them. "The Demon Tournament begins next month, we should soon leave for Makai." Hiei says, as if it were no big deal. Flickering with newfound excitement Kurama's emerald eyes brightened even more. Still standing with the fridge door wide open, Kurama closed it and walked to Hiei's side. "We will prevail, that is for sure." Kurama reassured Hiei with a big smile. Hiei quickly became lost in Kurama's happiness, and they both fell asleep on the couch together. They cuddled together as they slept. 

The next day they awoke to Kuwabara and Yusuke's repressing their laughter. As Hiei opened his eyes to greet the morning light, he quickly realized what had happened, and that Kurama had ended up clinging to Hiei's arm. "YAOI?" Yusuke teases, with a fake shocked look on his face. By the look on Yusuke's face you could obviously tell he was nowhere close to serious. "OH... Oh My God! I didn't know you were like THAT!" Kuwabara yells emphasizing the 'that' and totally oblivious (as always) to what was really happening. "NO! Hell would freeze over first!" Hiei defends, jumping from the couch, awakening Kurama. Awakened by Hiei's screams Kurama rubs his eyes and sits up. "G'morning." he moans. Everyone else bursts into laughter, leaving Kurama totally in the dark. "W-w-what?" Kurama stutters, utterly confused. They all laugh at him a bit more before collapsing from exhaustion on the floor. The three men lay on the floor side by side, with large grins plastered on their faces. With a small shrug, Kurama arises and walks to the cupboard, remembering their lack of food. "Yusuke, may I have some of your currency to purchase food?" Kurama says studying the empty cupboards. Yusuke looks at kurama oddly, then pulls out enough money to buy a lot of groceries with. "Yes, but I will accompany you." Yusuke says. Coming out from their safe house in the forest, to the urban city, everything was different. The two men had to struggle to stick together in the overpopulated trains. As they left the house, Hiei's eyes followed Kurama out being almost too obvious. His admiration and love for Kurama was blatantly obvious, the only one who shouldn't have realized it was Kuwabara. **_Why hasn't Kurama realized that I love him yet?_**

Hiei laid down, (exhausted from thinking so much) and began to waste time counting the cracks in the wall. Meanwhile, Kurama and Yusuke take a train to town to get groceries. The two of them sit there lost in thought, hands in pockets. **_I wonder who that rose was from... _**In Kurama's right hand is the small piece of black cloth, and in his left pocket the ribbon. To blend in with the humans he had bought some jeans and a couple t-shirts and hoodies, so he wasn't a suspicious character at all.His right hand continued to play with the cloth which made him feel ever so calm. Finally when the men reached the store, they split up and began the hunt for food. They bought lots of easy to make things and some other things anyone could make. Soon, Yusuke began to pick up ingredients for his "gloop" and Kurama quickly volunteers to cook this week. 

Hiei lays on the couch sprawled out, deep in thought. For the first time on his life, he felt something really deep, for someone else. This feeling was so alien to him, how could he cope? **_God, what am I thinking, Kurama is a guy! _**"Geez, Hiei we will go back to Makai soon, you know Yusuke hadta see Keiko.!" Kuwabara says stuffing his pig-like face with potato chips he had hid in his room."Hmpf" was Hiei's only response. 

His head throbbed, and felt like a thousand needles, stabbing his temples repeatedly. **_I never expected this to happen, how could this happen? _**Kuwabara, still stuffing his face and staring blankly at the small TV, was oblivious to Hiei's pain._ **How will Kurama react when he knows its me?**_

No less than a minute later, Kurama walked in the door, tons of grocery bags in hand. Greeting them with a warm smile, Kurama places the bags on the kitchen counter. "Help me with dinner?" Kurama asks Hiei, offering him a friendly hand. "Hmpf, whatever." Hiei says rejecting Kurama's hand. **_Hiei, why are you so cold to me today? _**"Hey guys, I 

think I ate too much. I'm going to bed." Kuwabara says holding his 

stomach dragging himself to his room. When the door closes Kurama 

twirls around and pulls Hiei into a deep embrace. "What's wrong?" Kurama whispers as he lightly strokes Hiei's hair. Now in total shock, Hiei just stands there frozen, his breath increasing. "Ku-ra-ma!" Hiei gasps, his face red from blushing. Both knew they wouldn't be interrupted due to the fact of Kuwabara's stomachache and Yusuke's infatuation. Without thinking, Hiei wraps his arms around Kurama and pulls himself close. **_Oh, Hiei_** Kurama's hands stroke the back of Hiei's neck. **_Kurama, I-I..._** They both stand there motionless for a while, locked in each others embrace. Suddenly, the doorknob begins to giggle and then slowly opens. "Guys, I'm home!" Yusuke calls as he pops his head in the door a second after Hiei jumped feet away from Kurama. "Welcome." Kurama greets. "Why are you back so early! Shouldn't you be with Keiko!"Hiei interrogates. Yusuke chuckles then answers him with a laugh," She wasn't home. Why, did I catch you two making out?" Silence fills the room and then Hiei shakes his head 'no' frantically and answers with a rude tone. " THAT'LL BE THE DAY!" With a small chuckle Yusuke walks off to his room and lays down to take a small nap. 

Kurama, now entering Kuwabara's room, awakens him and greets him with a smile. "Hello Kuwabara. Just need you conscious for one second, What do you wish to have for dinner?" Kuwabara rolls to his side and moans, leaving Kurama with no response. **_That embrace was most... Interesting... _**Kurama then leaves the room after covering Kuwabara back up. When Kurama comes back out he sees Hiei making some type of food at the stove. The pot which contained the food was boiling something and released a thick steam. "I'm making ramen, that good?"Hiei said dumping the steaming water from the pot into the sink. **_I don't think I have a choice Hiei-love. Anyway, it is a sweet gesture. _**"Thank you." Kurama whispers, lightly smiling. Looking back and forth to make sure no-one else was near, Hiei solemnly says, " You shouldn't try to 

get too close, you will get consumed in the flames of my hate." A small chuckle escapes from Kurama's lips then he says, "The flames of your hate? Not that again Hiei!" Utterly shocked, Hiei gives a big "Hmpf" to try to cover up his shock, and returns to dinner. 

Yusuke lays in his bed and stares at the ceiling thinking of Keiko. He loves her so much. Solemn thoughts cross his mind as he wonders that one evil question "What if...?" His mind wanders into deep thought breeching deep things locked away inside. "Keiko." He whispers then adds, " I'm sorry for having to leave you." "It's ok, Yusuke." a female voice says from the end of his bed. Siting up with surprise, he looks to see her standing in her school uniform, her long brown hair gently blowing behind her. Yusuke jumps up to hug her and she fades away. Sudden depression looms over Yusuke, as he realizes that she will always be here. "Ki-e-ko" he mouths as he sits on the floor sighing heavily. "YUSUKE-COME-GET-FOOD-BEFORE-I EAT-IT ALL!" Kuwabara (suddenly feeling better) says in one big breath. Shaking his head, Yusuke walks out to get himself a bowl of ramen. "Thees stuuf ish good." Kuwabara says as he stuffs his face. "What happened to 'ooh I think I ate too much! I'm going to bed!' ?" Hiei mocks, doing his best to imitate Kuwabara. Kuwabara glares at Hiei, then continues shoveling the ramen in his mouth. 

Hours later, as they all lay in bed, Kurama hears a light rapping at his door."Enter." Kurama whispers as he puts a black robe with a rose bud by the collar around his naked body. The door slowly creaks open revealing Hiei in only a pair of black boxers. "Kurama, I-I... About earlier..." he begins but is silenced by Kurama quickly arising and placing a finger upon his lips. **_Its ok hiei, do not worry. _**Hiei is gently led inside and the door closed behind them. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you." 

Kurama reassures Hiei taking his finger away. Kurama, I-I... Hiei hypnotized by the moment leaned forward and pulled Kurama into a deep kiss. They stayed, connected to each other, for what seemed to be forever. Hiei presses harder against Kurama, their soft lips brushing together. Their saliva mixes together as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Kurama pulls himself closer to Hiei, their bare chests pressing against each other, for Kurama's robe had come undone slightly. When they eventually do pull away from each other, they stayed memorized in each other's gaze. With a sigh Hiei bights the inside of his lip, and lowers his head then whispers, " Listen I'm..." but was cut off by a return kiss from Kurama, which totally shocks Hiei. Then it dawned on him, he needs Kurama. Kurama helps him live to the fullest, and his life had been so much better since he had met him. Before he had met Kurama, Hiei had hated life and had no reason to live, he had only survived from his pain and need for revenge. Hiei quickly broke the kiss and pulled away so Kurama couldn't do it again. "I want to be with you forever, Kurama." Hiei said with love in his eyes instead of the usual fire and anger. With a smile Kurama pulled out a small dagger from his bedside table and sliced his and Hiei's hands open with it. Hiei's eyes smiled, knowing exactly what Kurama meant and took Kurama's hand to his mouth and drank the blood from he small wound. With a smile Kurama grasped Hiei's hand at the same time and kissed the wound, then drank from Hiei's flowing blood. "I vow to live for you, and to live to the fullest." Hiei said his love for Kurama finally coming out. Kurama grinned and vowed," I vow to stay by your side, whatever may come our way." The little blood that escaped their thirsty mouths mixed together when they held hands and the combined blood dripped on Kurama's sheets. 

"I love you..." Kurama whispered in hiei's ear as he slowly nibbled at the base. "Hey Kurama, where is the milk?" Kuwabara says as he pushes open the door with one hand rubbing his eye with the other. Both Hiei and Kurama shocked at this intrusion, unable to reply. "U-u-uh, in the fridge." Kurama stammers, recovering from this shock. With a groan Kuwabara 

walks out sleepily, not realizing what he had just seen. "Hiei, you must leave. It seems we have talked the night away." Kurama says urging hiei off the bed. "U-Uh, right!" Hiei begins to get up and as he grasps the doorknob, the door flies open and hits him on the head."KURAMA! Where you doin' wat' I thout your doin'?" Kuwabara interrogates, finger pointed at Kurama. 

"Yusuke! Come here quick!"Kuwabara shrieks flapping his arms in the air like a chicken. No more than five seconds later yusuke comes running down the hallway sweat dripping down his face. Yusuke collapses when he reaches Kuwabara and glares at him menacingly. "This had better be good! I thought we had a break in or something!" Yusuke scolds continuing to glare at Kuwabara. "Yusuke, this'll sooo be worth wakin' you up!" Kuwabara says giggling as he points at Kurama. Kurama sits in his bed with his sheets up to his neck, pretending not to know what Kuwabara was 

talking about. Really getting angry now, Yusuke begins to crack his knuckles as he threatens kuwabara, "You woke me up, to see Kurama covering himself with sheets from your idiot self? What, do you get turned on by this kind of thing?" Yusuke looks at kuwabara shaking his head in disgust. "No! Look again, hey wait, where'd Hiei go?" Yusuke looks at Kuwabara quizzically and peeps into Kurama's room to verify, for sure, Kuwabara has gone off the deep end. "Please, quit staring at me! I am trying to sleep, if you have not noticed..." Kurama says, trying to get 

them away. "Hmm, he was here just a minute ago." Kuwabara says walking into Kurama's room and pushing Kurama's door back. "Ow!" Hiei says muffled, which Kuwabara still heard. "Aha!" Kuwabara says flying the door back, almost hitting Yusuke. Hiei, seeing he has been caught, cringes a bit as he glares at kuwabara. "Kuwabara, you've lost it! I am calli - Oh My God! H-H-Hiei! Y-Y-Y-You really are g-g-gay?"Yusuke stammers, eyes as big as saucers. Hiei who is pressed up against the wall as tight as possible, slides to the floor, refusing to make eye contact. Kurama, now beginning to blush a bit and bites the inside of his lip, refusing to laugh at the poor tortured Hiei. "Y-Yusuke, how long do you t-think thieve b-b-been at IT?"Kuwabara question clinging to Yusuke's arm. "GET OFF! Just because they are gay doesn't mean you should hit on me! Im straight!" Yusuke snaps, taking his arm back. All four of them burst into laughter, holding their ribs tightly. "Can you imagine Yusuke and Kuwabara as a couple?" Hiei comments between laughs. "I still can't believe YOU are gay. I could always guess Kurama would, but you?" Yusuke taunts as he tries to catch his breath. "So, you guys have done IT, right? What is 

IT like with a guy? Dose IT hurt?" Kuwabara says in one breath, emphasizing the 'It' every time. "WHAT? What gave you the idea we did that?" Hiei yells totally shocked. As Kuwabara is about to answer there is a knock on the door and a soft, subtle female voice says, " Yusuke? Are you there, its me, Keiko." Yusuke has a total attitude change and hardly remembers the issue with Hiei and Kurama. " Keiko? Oh, come on in!" Yusuke chirps. Then it dawns on him, he will be leaving to Makai soon and she can't come. How he secretly wished she could come, but he also knew the dangers. "Yusuke, you look glum. Is there something wrong?" Keiko asked, her smile bringing one to Yusuke's face. With a shake of the head, Keiko was turned off the subject. His heavy burden, that he feels he must carry alone, now seemed to increase. **_Yusuke, how can I help you if you put up these emotional barriers? _**"So, what's gone on the last few days? Sorry again for not being able to visit, school stuff." Keiko questions, grinning. Though they know it not, as they sit there discussing ramdom affairs in the deceased Genkai's house an unknown entity sat there, watching them. Even the sharpest of them didn't notice this presence and sat blissfully in danger. 

"Oh, Keiko, another thing that happened while you were gone. Hiei, is finally dating" Kuwabara says, poking fun at Hiei. Keiko's ears perk up and she sits up straight and leans closer to Kuwabara. **_MORON I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT! _**Hiei quickly begins to anger and Kuwabara pays no attention, continuing, "Yep, he has a BOYfriend." Kuwabara****says with a smirk. "Oh, that's nice who is she?" Keiko asks prying for information when it hits her. "Wait... D-d-did you say b-b-b-boy?" Keiko stutters, eyes that could take up her whole face. **_What little tact... I can't believe Hiei hasn't killed him yet. _**"W-WHO?" Keiko gasps, almost pleading to know. A huge grin comes over Kuwabara's face as he says, "Not gonna tell ya !" ,then he continues with, "Unless either hiei pisses me off, or you do _something_ for me." Keiko looks at Kuwabara, utterly disgusted, with her mouth wide open. "Gross!" she screams as she jumps up and hides behind Yusuke and sticks her tongue out. "KUWABARAAAA! YOU ARE DEAD! LEAVE KEIKO ALONE, PERV!" Yusuke screams placing his fingers in a gun position and then yells, "Spirit Gun Itty-bitty)"Kuwabara gets pushed back due to Yusuke's Spirit Gun and slams into the wall, hardly harmed. "Ow! Damn you Yusuke, it was a joke!" Kuwabara screams as Yusuke is about to fire another Spirit blast at him. 

"I am surprised they haven't sensed our aura. Could this truly be THE legendary Youko Kurama?" a snakelike voice whispered in the shadows. "Yes, this is him. Youko inhabits this human body called 'Shiuchi'. " A second voice answers. The snakelike entities slither up the wall and out a window, unseen, continuing to the back of the house they exit through a small sewer opening. Reaching the floor of the sewer on a small dry spot, they slowly morph into humanoids with long snake tongues. They both look exactly the same except for a few minor details. The taller one, and the older of the two twins, Mentsu, has a florescent blue for eyes instead of the pale grey like the other. Their long dark teal hair almost touches their thighs as they run down the sewer together. Their tight matching black leather pants contrast with the pale green satin shirt that hung loosely over their chests. These two, having grace beauty looming over them, obviously could easily seduce almost anyone. 

"We have arrived with the information you requested." The older of the two said with a small bow at the waist. "Tell me..." A tall man, wearing an olive green cloak with gold symbols, said sighing. He had similar hair color, but with long silver strands through it. His tired, old, wrinkled face looked even older with his chest length hair. He stepped up from a box throne they had made him in a dry area of the sewer a bit farther back. "They are there, in a large group." Mentsu said his eyes low. 

"Are they aware of your presence?" the lord asked, doing his best to look in charge with his chest high. "No." the younger brother says, his eyes also averted. "Good, good. Mentsu, take your twin and continue to watch and take small mental notes of movements. Keep yourself concealed at all costs." the lord says waving them off. 

"Kurama! Where is the milk!" Kuwabara screamed, frantically looking in the cereal cabinet. "In the fridge, on the door, second shelf from the top." Kurama responds with a sigh. **_What is this new aura? Its almost evil, but not totally corrupted. _**Hiei looks at Kurama from across the room, then averts his eyes, realizing what he was doing. **_Kurama, maybe it would be better if we just... _**"Hiei, why won't anyone tell me who your boyfriend is!" Keiko whines as she gives Hiei the puppy dog face. "Hmpf, don't ask me!" Hiei turned away from her after concealing his cover, yet again. **_Hiei, you may tell them if you wish._** "Keiko, how long do you intend on staying with us?" Kurama questions calmly, revealing nothing of his inner intentions. **_Keiko, I hope you understand. This aura seems dangerous, if you were to get in its way, that is. You as a mere human could not endure it's strength._**

Two days later 

Close to three-thirty there was a soft knock on the door. The boys, all being asleep, didn't stir. Except for Kurama, who jumped from his bed and ran to the door, while slipping on his robe to clothe himself. "I'm coming." He called rubbing his eyes. How had they all slept in so late? **_Oh well... _**As he opened the door he saw the three girls, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko standing there, large grins plastered on their faces.****"Good morning, or shall I say, good afternoon... May I ask the occasion?" Kurama said looking at them oddly. " Yukina, get Kuwabara and Yusuke. Botan, you have Hiei. Meet in five at the couch." Keiko said, still grinning. The three boys walk out from their rooms sluggishly, followed by Botan and Yukina. The group of boys sat on the couch, Yusuke and Kuwabara slumped over. "Boys, we have an announcement to make. Listen carefully." Botan said then continued with, " One, Two, Three!" "We are taking you to a Hot spring!"they all shouted harmoniously on three. In total shock, the boys stared at the girls like maniacs. "WHAT? I don't want to see ya naked!" Kuwabara screams, covering his eyes. "Moron! It's a separated bath! GIRLS ON ONE SIDE, BOYS ON THE OTHER! **Who I don't want to see naked is you**!****Hiei yells, slamming his palm into his forehead. "I can't believe you are taking us to a Hot spring! What's the occasion?" Yusuke chirps happily. The three girls all sigh in unison, covering their faces in shame with their hands.****_"Yusuke_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU****FORGOT VALENTINES DAY!" The girls scream together, Keiko being the loudest. Kurama, being the only guy who actually remembered shook his head, leaned over and whispered in Yusuke's ear, "This would be when you apologize and explain how you were just worried about the tournament and leaving her behind." Yusuke sighed, bit his lip and stood, holding Keiko in a deep embrace. "I'm sorry Keiko. Lately all that has been on my mind is leaving you behind when we go to the tournament, not some holiday for girls. I hope you understand." Yusuke explains and finished with a breath taking kiss that Keiko had no time to get ready for. His hands around her waist where the girls couldn't see, he gives Kurama a thumbs up. Keiko, shocked by this, doesn't know what to do but naturally kisses him back anyway. When they separate, Keiko places her arms around his neck and places her cheek against his chest as they sit back down. All but Kurama are shocked by Yusuke's apology and continued to sit there with their jaws wide for a while. "When do we leave?" Kurama reminded botan of where they were. "Oh, yes of course. We leave in exactly seven days from today. That way we get to celebrate valentines day and white day on the same trip! We also will have less traffic." Botan resumed still glancing back at Yusuke and Keiko almost seeming jealous. **_Valentines day is in two days, I wonder if it will be any different for Hiei and myself. _**That whole time, the group frolicked and joked, they still were watched by Mentsu and Toki, Mentsu's twin brother. "They are leaving? Toki, inform the master immediately!" Mentsu kindly asked. Mentsu, still in his snake form, had his under a small table to watch them at a close distance. He was so much more comfortable in this form for he didn't have to wear clothes. Being so tired, and now more comfortable, he sleepily laid his head on the ground observing the knees of the girls as he drifted off to sleep. His head, now slightly out of the shadows, was reveled and stuck out on the wood floor. The group continued to talk, totally oblivious to the sleeping snake between Keiko and Botan. Looking down at the floor and saw a small green object. "Hmm?" she mumbled. Picking it up, she screamed, flung mentsu at Kuwabara, and clung to Yusuke. All had no idea why she had jumped, even the clueless Kuwabara who had Mentsu on his lap, awakening from his slumber. "EW! It's a snake!" Keiko and Yukina screamed alerting the oblivious boys of the snake. "Kuwa-Kun, watch out! I threw it that way! Gross!" Keiko screeched clinging tighter to Yusuke. Kuwabara jumped and picked the snake (mentsu) up by its tail, leaving plenty of room for him to be bitten. Mentsu, having studied snakes of this world for a short while, did his best to move and act like a snake from this world. The snake (mentsu) flailed and twisted about and eventually bit Kuwabara to escape his grasp. Kurama sat there and watched the snake and staring at the snake from his position on the couch. This snake had abnormal markings, his main color was too pale and the complementary color contrasted too well. This snake had no black on him whatsoever, as all snakes Kurama had seen do. The snakes movements were too thought out, not at all instinct. This demon had little practice as a snake of this world, and had a poor disguise. Like always, Kurama was the only one to realize this, although Hiei noticed his glare. 

Kuwabara carried the snake now by the neck and brought him out the front door and sets him on the front porch. As Kuwabara set the snake on the porch he could sense a glare coming from it. Mentsu, still as a snake, slithered back to the master to report. 

Two holes, placed firmly on his wrist, oozed a thick black liquid. With a shrug, Kuwabara walked back in to greet the group. Nobody asked of the wound so he soon forgot. As he lay asleep in his bed that night, he felt no pain from the wounded or the close area. Nor did he feel anything, anywhere the next morning. 

Realizing this when he awakened, he began to shout,"ACK, HELP! I can't feel my arm, or my leg or my face or... OH MY GOD! I cant feel my-" Hiei ran in his room and hit him over the head with a large bottle and asked with a giggle, "Did you feel that?" When Kuwabara shook his head 'no' Hiei took a baseball bat and broke it over his head asking, "what about that?" "Nope." was Kuwabara's response. As Hiei was just about to wack Kuwabara over the head with a cast iron pan, Keiko grabbed Hiei's arm and yelled, "When he regains feeling, he have a concussion! Knock it off!" Hiei shrugged and sat down smirking, finally able to beat the crap out of Kuwabara. The whole house, now at his bedside, was doing their best to calm down the over dramatic Kuwabara. "How'd 'dis happen to me?" Kuwabara whines, clinging to Kurama's shirt.quickly gerking forward in jealousy, Hiei snarles at kuwabara more, "What happened to you now, you idiot?" Keiko and Yukina sat on his other side, while Botan stood at the door, analyzing him. "I'll need the bloodof the snake that had bit him, the antidote is most likely in there." Botan concluded ,confident as ever. "What snake?" Yusuke questions puzzled. "Remember, the snake that he foolishly picked up by the tail? The one Keiko had flung at him?"Botan explains, pauses, then continues, "That was a snake from Makai, you need to kill it. Though, it probably can transform to a human like form, look for the the colors of its scales." **_So, she noticed as well? _**"It will be in a part of his clothing, not to hard to find. Yusuke and Hiei, shall we go?" Kurama said, walking out the door, then added quickly, "Botan, I expect you will protect these ladies?" Botan nodded and the other men followed Kurama out the door. The three men walk around the house, hoping the snake hadn't gone too far, and search for the snake high and low. They come to the back of the house and begin to search a small alley way like place between the main house and another building. The other two, still not sure of what they were looking for, wandered aimlessly behind Kurama. **_How stupid! I can't belive we have to follow Kurama, looking for a stupid snake! Just die already Kuwabara!_******Hiei, utterly annoyed, stomped his foot on the ground. "Hisss!" A noise came from below him, and as hiei looked down he saw the same snake, baring its teeth at Hiei! "Kurama, I found a snake. Not shure if it's the same OH MY GOD! Kurama, it's the same one, it just transformed into a guy under my foot!" Hiei said jumping back a few feet off of Mentsu. "You wish for the human to heal?" Mentsu asked, hand on hip. Another snake slithered up to Mentsu at that time and transformed as well, saying, "Then relinquish Youko Kurama to us!" 

At the house, Botan tried her best to suck the poison from the wound but it had mostly already healed. Probably due to something in the poison that would close the wound to prevent what Botan was attempting. Enjoying the female attention, but wishing he could feel their touch, he continued to make moved on whoever tried to help. "Pervert!" Botan finally screamed, fed up with him and slapped him, leaving a huge red mark. "I can't believe you, you insolent little... ARG!" Botan yelled as she walked out of his room, fists clenched. The other two girls, could hardly hold their laughter until she left, and when she did they almost fell to the floor. 

"Why would we give Kurama to you?" Hiei yelled, his fists clenched teeth grinding together. One leg was back and the other in front was bent, ready to run in and fight if necessary. Cordiality was obviously not one of Hiei's strong points. "You wish to fight? Hiei, I have only come for the bandit, hostility isn't necessary. " Mentsu said, now holding his hand out to Kurama. Hiei's anger and hostility grew quickly and if mentsu were to taunt any more, Hiei would have rushed into battle. "Hiei, be calm. I will handle this one." Yusuke said, holding a hand out to stop Hiei from charging. Now that the battle had begun, Mentsu stood in an agrressive stance, palms upward. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke said, quickly placing his hands in a gun position. A large blast of blue white light sped toward Mentsu and knocked Mentsu on his butt. "My Turn!" Mentsu said, quickly jumping up, hands flat above his head. " Dancing Python of which I was born, I summon thee!" When Mentsu said this, two abnormally large pythons sprung from his hands, one pure white, one black as a night without stars. Kurama stood behind Hiei, for Hiei had placed himself there., studying these two pythons. **_Pythons of which he was born? Two of them, yet he summoned one, one black one white, the Ying-Yang! The only thing that would be able to defeat that is two people, as similar as night and day. _**These snakes had wound themselves around Yusuke, restricting him of all movement and breath. **_If I do not go, he will kill Yusuke... _**"I will go with you, IF you do not harm them." Kurama says stepping before Hiei. "WHAT?" Hiei screamed in bewilderment, jaw dropped. "This is for you Hiei, hurry and get Yusuke to his room. He may have a fractured rib, or a punctured lung." Kurama said stepping forward again, now next to Yusuke. "Come." Toki motioned as turned around into the heavy mist. The last to be seen of Kurama as he was swallowed in to the mist was his long hair, blowing behind him. "No, Ku-ra-maaaaaaaaaa" Hiei screamed into the oblivion, the only other near him was the now unconscious yusuke. A single tear falls from Hiei's eye, hitting the concrete like an abnormally large raindrop. "Kurama..." Hiei whispered as he picked Yusuke up and quickly brought him back into the house. The empty, lonely night disturbed Hiei as he walked around the building to the front door.**_ Kurama, Why? _**As Hiei walked into the house, he was ambushed by questions, which he refused to answer. By this time, Hiei had given Yusuke to Keiko and escaped the questions in the solitude of Kurama's room. Yusuke soon awoke and when he did, was also ambushed by thousands of questions. "Yusuke, why isn't Kurama with you? " Botan questioned, confused by Hiei's lack of cooperation. "He, well... he's... He's gone." Yusuke pushed out uncomfortably avoiding Botan's questioning looks. "Well, it's a long story... It would be best if you do not say anything more about this, especially to Hiei."Yusuke says with a heavy sigh. Botan looks at Yusuke in bewilderment and then stutters, "O-o-o-ok..." Overhearing their whole conversation, Hiei sighed once more and laid his head on the pillow dramatically. "Hn" Hiei murmured to himself as he gazed at the rose in a small vase. **_Come back soon Kurama. _**Following Toki, for Mentsu had taken off ahead of them, Toki arrives to a sewer opening and motions for Kurama to enter. "You first, In this world there are bad legends of these places." Kurama persuades, stepping back. "Fine." Toki says removing the plate and stepping in waiting at the top for Kurama to begin entering. As Kurama enters, he places the piece of black cloth Hiei had ripped from his cloak and closes the plate to hold it down. "Hurry up." Toki says motioning for a dry spot in the sewer. Kurama continues following him, going in a straight line the whole time. I'm so sorry Hiei, but I had to, it is for the best. Anyway, I know you will come. With a sigh, Kurama runs his hand through his long, soft crimson hair. "Almost there." Toki says, looking back to reassure himself Kurama was still there. They then turn and there is a small camp made of straw, boxes and miscellaneous items found in the sewer. "Youko Kurama! I welcome you to my pathetic settlement. Do not worry, now you have joined us we will leave tomorrow. I couldn't passably keep one such as you in a human sewer!" The lord says with a low bow. "Ummm..." Kurama mumbles, twirling a small strand of his hair. "Hello again." Mentsu greets with a large grin as he sits on a small straw, pine-needle, and wrapper bedding. "Take a bed, make yourself as comfortable as you passably can in this crappy place." Mentsu grumbles, tapping fingers on the pavement. "Mentsu! Be polite to Lord Kurama!" the lord scolds then looks at Kurama with an eerie grin. Kurama, instead of sleeping on one of those horrid beds, leaned up in a corner and continued to glance back and forth at the three men. 

A few hours later, Hiei is awakened by Yusuke's strong hands, lightly shaking his shoulder with one hand, stroking his back with the other. "Hiei, you mustn't give up hope! Wake up, come with me to find the man who took him!" Yusuke encouraged looking at Hiei with sad eyes. Hiei's eyes only slightly flickered, so Yusuke kept on encouraging, " I leave to go find Kurama in a half hour. Come with me then?" Hiei stayed still, what seemed to be self pity and grief. **_Kurama, I will come bring you back!_**

Yusuke left the room, thinking Hiei refused to move out of self pity perhaps, and mumbled something as he went. When Hiei heard the door close, Hiei jumped from his spot on the bed and darted out the window, not leaving behind any cloth in the window this time. As he raced to the place of the battle he thought of any place where they could have gone. The alley looked the same as when left, cluttered and empty. As hiei darted around searching for a clue to where Mentsu was, Yusuke began to ready himself to leave. As he continued, he spotted a small sewer plate with his small piece of his cloak sticking from it. **_Kurama, you are in the sewers? Not a very fitting place for one such as you. _**Picking up his long cloak, he soon forgot the small piece sitting on the blacktop as he entered the sewers. Slowly climbing down he was immediately disgusted to think Kurama could be in a place such a this!****

****As hiei ran down the sewer sideline, he carefully listened fore any voices he could passably pick up. His feet made small "click-clack" 's on the cement floor as he scurried forward. The farther he traveled, the darker it became, soon he was engulfed in total darkness. "Kurama, you had better be down here." Hiei mumbled to himself, his voice bouncing off the walls. Hiei continued to walk, grimacing at the rats the sise of large house cats (or extremely malformed cats) that crossed his path. In the distance, Hiei could hear light voices talking back and fourth, occasional a large shadow walked over the faint light, blocking it from Hiei. Beginning to walk faster, hoping Kurama happened to be one of the voices. His feet made even more noise as his speed increased, yet no-one heard him. **_Kurama, please be there!_**

"Kurama, would you like to know how long your idiotic friend has to live?" Mentsu asks, a calm peaceful look on his face. Mentsu, now leaving his 'bed' walks over to where Kurama sat, causing a small shadow across the fire, and sat close to him. "Why would you tell me this valuable information? Am I not a hostage?" Kurama questions, looking at Mentsu with a lack of trust. Elegantly placing his hand beneath Kurama's chin he whispers in his ear, "We are destined to be, once you have the best you can't go back to scraps." He then pulls Kurama towards him giving him the kiss of a century. Mentsu's arms wrap around Kurama as Kurama tastes what Mentsu calls "the best" and indeed it was full of passion, lust, heat, and possibly love. "Soon, I will take you back to Makai, where one as lovely as you belongs." Mentsu whispers to the awestruck Kurama. Kurama can feel his breath, now ten times heavier, spinning him up to nirvana. "Sorry to break your bliss, but I did promise to tell you when your friend will die, did I not?" The fire began to move faster in a slight breeze and in the distance there was a soft "click-clack" that they all ignored. "He will only have three days once the poison enters the body. The only antidote is a special mixture the requires my blood and the poison." Mentsu whispers, still sitting next to Kurama, almost nuzzling his cheek. "KURAMA !" a voice in the close distance yelled in agony. Kurama quickly jumped from his place beside Mentsu and ran towards the voice. When he turned the corner, he saw Hiei laying on the ground with five or more rats the sise of large house cats (or extremely malformed cats) on top of him, licking him in ticklish spots. "Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama questioned, faking the shock of Hiei's arrival. Kurama walked over to the squirming Hiei and shooed the malformed animals away. Hiei lightly smiled at Kurama with relief and smiling eyes. Kurama wearing a huge grin dropped to his knees and embraces Hiei. The embrace seemed to last forever and they both seemed to want it to be so. Mentsu came up from behind and wrapped his arm around Kurama's waist, pulling him from his beloved Hiei. "You may visit, but one thing is to be known. You must keep 

your filthy hands off of Kurama!" Mentsu stated, bringing Kurama back to the position and place they were at before Hiei interrupted. Mentsu wrapped an arm around Kurama's neck lovingly and nuzzled Kurama's shoulder as Kurama began to pull away. "W-W-What? My filthy hands, I'm not the one residing in a sewer " ! Hiei yelled at Mentsu as he reached for Kurama's arm. "Let go of Kurama!" Hiei began and suddenly had a sudden epiphany, "KURAMA, Is this why you went with him?" Mentsu chuckled as he readjusted his grasp on Kurama, saying, "Well, well, well, your trust is easily misplaced!" Turning to Kurama, Mentsu taunts Hiei even more, "How can you bear that flaky child, love?" Kurama does not respond in time, for he was utterly shocked. "W-wait, What, you have to be kidding me!"Kurama says as he regains mental consciousness. Rushing to Hiei, Kurama embraces him and whispers calming words in his ear. "I will not calm down! No, get away from me! I am NOT a flaky bastard!" ! Hiei screams, his fists quickly meeting the concrete wall. His warm crimson blood trickled down the textured wall. Hiei knew deep inside himself that he was Kurama's one and only, but his trust became tainted with this newfound jealousy. This jealousy and fear of another in his place stirred something deep down. This even knocked all common sense from him, yet on the outside he remained calm, cool, collected, and almost uncaring. This is Hiei's coping mechanisim, his way of dealing with thisngs that he feels may hurt him in the end. "Lets go, you have people waiting for you." Hiei says to Kurama, as he turns around and begins to walk back down the sewer. Kurama looks up at Hiei, then to Mentsu, unsure of what to do. **_I can't betray Hiei and side with Mentsu, that would be the end of him, but I can't leave Mentsu like this. He treated me well, maybe a bit too well actually, but none the less I can't leave here until I get the antidote and repay my debt for his good hospitality._** Kurama takes a step forward and looks back to Mentsu's sad pleading eyes. Collapsing to the groung in one swift movement from the heat, Kurama's problem in temporarily solved. Leaping forward to try to save him from hitting his head, Hiei and Mentsu clash. The two fighting lovers quickly embraced Kurama, trying to outdo the other. **_So much for Hiei's coping mechanism_**! Kurama accidentally lets out a suppressed giggle at this thought, causing Hiei and Mentsu to Perk up immediately. "What is so funny, human?" Hiei asks, a mixture of a scowl and a smile on his face. Just smiling, Kurama shakes his head and leaves hiei puzzled. 

Yusuke reentered Kurama's room to find an empty bed and an open window. "So you had left then" Yusuke mutters under his breath as he exits through the same window. Doing exactly as Hiei had done, Yusuke wandered the alley where the battle had been. After searching it over twice, he reviews the scene mentally to search for any quick escape. "Ok, he is a snake . . . So, he likes wet places!" Yusuke concluded happily, then muttered something about desert snakes, unhappily. 

"Kuwabara, you are now unmobile, how unfortunate!" Botan says as she cracks her knuckles, Yukina and Keiko behind her. "You WILL tell us who Hiei has been dating, will you not?" Botan says grabbing Kuwabara's writing hand and pushed back his pinky finger way past the point of discomfort. "Um... I can't feel anything, remember?" Kuwabara says with a snicker then adds, "It's not like YOU could hurt me anyway!" Keiko walks up to him with a hammer in her hand, frowning at Kuwabara's foolishness as she says, "No, but you will eventually feel, and by then you may not have a few appendages. Who knows, you may not have your 'you know what' then either." Yukina and Botan look at Keiko in utter shock, not sure if it is the same person. "I don't want a criminal record Kuwabara, but you made me mad enough. Just tell us, I really don't want to have to touch that mangled thing of yours." Keiko said looking him in the eyes, causing him great fear and discomfort. "U-u-uh" were Kuwabara's last words before he passed out, peeing all over himself and his bed. 

Mentsu's Lord still continued to sleep through all of this and Toki found their bickering to be pleasant entertainment. Hiei and Mentsu, sitting on either side of Kurama, glared at each other the whole night through, only stopping to look at Kurama. An awkward silence filled their room, leaving them all uncomfortable. The only thing to be heard was their low breaths. 

"Kurama, where are you?" Yusuke yelled to the starless night. After searching much more, Yusuke sat down on a small wooden crate, only a foot or two from the sewer. Now in the thinking position, he scanned the area once more before he entered deep thought. "Why would Kurama give himself in place of me?"Yusuke thought aloud. He continued with, "Why? Why. . . ? Could I - . . . No, that is impossible, I am such a fool!" Yusuke continued to ponder back and fourth, until he noticed a small piece of black cloth laying next to an open sewer. "Hmpf, its worth a try!" Yusuke said as he quickly crawled down the ladder, intentionally leaving the cloth there. 

"Mentsu, why do you insist on taking Kurama with you?" Hiei questioned, finally breaking the silence. At this Toki snickered, and Mentsu just grinned. Arising, Mentsu placed a hand on his hip (almost like a woman would) and looked down at Hiei with smiling eyes. "I have my reasons, reasons that only concern Lord Kurama and I. Not a foolish demon like you." Mentsu said, sitting back down next to Kurama. "Do you wish to join us brother?" Mentsu asked motioning to a place for him to sit. Toki nodded and sat in front of Hiei, about to have fun with the unsuspecting guests. 

Kuwabara, totally unconscious, had no control over his subconscious. 

Not having much longer to live, Kuwabara is easily manipulated by the poison and the desires of his subconscious. Fearing death, as all mortals would, he savored what little female attention he received. "Kuwa-kun, you look really, really hot. Do you want me to take your shirt off for you?" Yukina asks, no longer showing childish innocence, but the erotic appearance of a woman. She bends over, revealing her new large shapely bust, and unbuttons his shirt with her teeth. Pleasure shocks jolt through Kuwabara, something he had never experienced before. After she is finished unbuttoning his shirt, she slithers up his legs and caresses his chest with her soft unblemished cheek. He quickly begins to feel something he hadn't ever felt before, what a male would call happiness. Opening his mouth, about to say something, she kisses him, a kiss full of desire, lust, and want. Kneeling above him, she slowly takes off her clothing from her slim, sweaty body. Her underwear conceals a lot, but her bra does not. Practically falling out of the bra, her large breasts giggle with her movement. She was well built, but not too built, and her beautiful shape aroused Kuwabara even more. All of this, quickly arouses his masculine instincts. "KUWABARA!" Botan shrieks in disgust, running to turn Yukina away from the disgusting male. Kuwabara, in his sleep, had grown himself an erection under his blankets. "Eww!" the girls scream, running from Kuwabara's room 

"Mentsu, don't you think it is time for Lord Kurama's guest to be departing?" Toki says, motioning towards Hiei. Kurama begins to stand in protest then remembers his original intention of coming here, he needed the antidote. Mentsu nodded and with that, Toki began to lead Hiei away. "No!" Hiei said pushing Toki off. "Toki, do not forget, they made a blood oath, one must be careful." Mentsu teased, his snakelike tongue peeking out. "You bastard!" Hiei screamed lounging at mentsu. "We had been watching you for a week before that too!" Toki taunted, his tongue far out. "Mentsu, if he must leave, can you at least send him with the antidote to the poison?" Kurama suggested, hoping Mentsu would agree, and leave Hiei alone. "Give this one the antidote? I have a better idea, when we are ready to leave, I will take it myself." Mentsu said standing, walking with his odd gate. His hips swayed as he walked, side to side, and his hair moved with them too. As Mentsu approached Hiei, he placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders and looked down, for Mentsu was much taller than either hiei or Kurama. "Hiei, look me in the eyes and tell me why you wish to stay. If it is reasonable you may stay." Mentsu says, looking down with a smile. Looking at Mentsu suspiciously, he glares at Mentsu for a moment then does so. "I lo-" Hiei began, but is immediately hypnotized by Mentsu's eyes. Mentsu's iris began to spin at an extremely fast pace, leaving Hiei under Mentsu's complete control. "Hiei, go to Genkai's place, forget all you saw here. go to bed. You do not care if Kurama ever comes back, he is nothing to you." Mentsu says then snaps his fingers and Hiei immediately leaves. Hiei runs down the sewer at a fast pace, passing Yusuke on his way out. "Hiei? Is Kurama down here? Hey, where are you going!" Yusuke yelled, grabbing Hiei by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "Kurama? Why would that fool be in this damned place?" Hiei barks, then goes to return to Genkai's, but Yusuke grabs him by the shoulders once again. When yusuke looked into Hiei's eyes he no longer saw the iris, but the pupil consumed the majority of the eyes. Hiei stared at Yusuke blankly slowly getting agitated, and elbows Yusuke in the solar plexus. "I am going to bed!" Hiei coldly stated walking down the sewer. 

Kurama stared at the wall, bedazzled by what he had just seen. Had Hiei really let himself be consumed by Mentsu's hypnosis power, or was it all a trick? Is Mentsu the power he had sensed before, if so he has a lot more power than he lets on. "Why, I do not understand. Why make Hiei hate me?" Kuwarma asked Mentsu, just loud enough for him to hear. "Brother, I feel it is time to explain our reasoning behind our actions to Lord Kurama." Mentsu says motioning for Toki to take the lead. Their master still slumbered in his odd throne, oblivious to the current situation. Toki hald his hand out, and with his eyes closed his hand began to shake. A small opening appeared in the palm of his hand, unleashing two small snakes identical to himself. "Retrieve the false msters powers, then kill him. His usefulness is over." Toki commanded to the twin snakes who sprung from his hand and slowly crept up the mans leg to his lap. One snake positioned itself to kill him as the other slipped itself inside his mouth. The man, awaking with a start began to try to scream, yet he was mute. A small lump appeared in his chest and began to move around, seeming to search for something. Bursting from his chest, the snake slithered up to toki and opened its mouth, where a small glowing ball sat. Toki retrieved the ball from the snake while the other injected his neck with its poison. "Follow me my Lord." Mentsu said, bowing to Kurama and walking back up the sewer from the corpse. Then Mentsu continues, "No matter how brutal and evil our actions may seem, they are all for a good reason. Please do not judge us by our actions, but by our intentions." 

"Only, if you promise not to call me Lord. I have seen what you do to your Lords and Masters." Kurama said with a laugh. "I would kill myself before I would ever intentionally harm you. Why would I harm the one I care the most deeply for, the one I love?" Mentsu said with a smile, eyes closed with an even more peaceful look than before. "What is that? The one you love?" Kurama mumbled, quite confused by this. Mentsu placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder and smiled. "Ill show you" Mentsu whispered in Kurama's ear as he slowly began unbuttoning his own shirt. 

"Hiei, where have you been? Did you find Kurama?" Botan questioned with a worried expression as she slowly opened the door for him. **_This feeling I have. . . This damned feeling of, ugh, damn it, I think it is love! _**"Kurama? Why would I waste my time on that fool? Botan, do you, oh never mind!" Hiei began but was quickly given an odd look from Botan that read anger and confusion. "Fool? Sense when do you hate Kurama? He was always your best friend! I cant believe you!" Botan shouted and began to stormed off. **_Well, maybe I should just test it. It is likely someone I know well._** Hiei quickly caught up to Botan and spun her around, so she would be facing him, leaned back in his arms. "H-h-hiei?" She muttered just as Hiei bent over and kissed her, pressing against her to try to arouse any spark whatsoever. "Not this one." He said, dropping Botan to the floor. Botan did nothing, but sit there and stare at the man who had just kissed her. Walking into Kuwabara's room where everyone else was, he walked up to Keiko, and leaned her back the same way. He looked at the shocked girl, and leaned and placed a more gentle kiss on her than he had on Botan, still trying to arouse any spark he could find whatsoever. Pulling away and wiping his lips of her, he uttered a simple "no" under his breath as he dropped her onto the ground and she stared at him in awe. **_Well. . . Yukina is_** **_kinda is my sister, but. . . What if something happened? I have this small gap missing. . . I must go though with it! _**He walked up to Yukina who had backed herself up into a corner, and while ignoring Kuwabara's screams, he kissed her as well. One hand placed on the wall, and not having to bend much to kiss this one, he still tried to arouse any spark. **_Well. . . I really doubt it is the moron, but just in case. . . _**He walked up to Kuwabara, and as he was about to kiss him, Kuwabara was totally frozen in shock at this point, Hiei became utterly goosed out and puked all over Kuwabara. **_Well. . . glad that's over!_** When these four returned to their normal state of being, Hiei was fast asleep. 

Mentsu slowly unbuttoned the pale green satin shirt, one button at a time. Mentsu's graceful fingers appeared to be dancing as they worked down the shirt. "U-u-um Mentsu, you don't have to do this!" Kurama stated, desperately trying to sway Mentsu to stop. No matter what Kurama did, Mentsu continued unbuttoning the shirt, until the bottom was reached. "Kurama, I have waited my whole life for this moment, please do not just brush it aside." Mentsu pleaded, taking a deep breath and dropping the shirt to the floor. What Kurama saw was the least expected of all things by him, not atoll the manly chest he himself has. Not to say Mentsu wasn't muscular, quite the contrary. Its just where he expected to see the flat chest of a man, were shapely breasts bursting from the bandage that bound them so tightly, concealing Mentsu's feminine shape. Jumping back a few feet and Adverting his eyes to the ground, Kurama immediately blushed. "Yes my love, I am female, but if you wish it to be, I can change that." Mentsu cooed, her voice beginning to sound female after so long of pretending to be male. 

Hiei awoke with a start, as if from a bad nightmare, sweating and panting. At the foot of his bed stood the three girls, angry and vengeful. Before the girls could get a chance to bicker, Hiei coldly tells them off, looking them in the eyes, "I do not have time for your pitiful affairs. Leave me be!" Yukina was the first to notice this, and immediately tugged on Botan's shirt. Now noticing this, the other two were stricken with fear. "Hiei, y-your eyes!" Botan shrieked, encouraging him to look in the mirror. His face was ten times paler than usual, almost all color seemed to be stripped from him. His eyes were cold, confused and full of hate; seeing himself like this startled him, yet he did not show it. **_How could I get rid of this curse? I need to see the inner truth, what had been concealed. Think, Hiei, think! _**His hand reached up to his forehead to wipe the sweat from his forehead****when he realized what had been there from the start. His third eye, the Jagan. He slowly grasped the knot in the back of the headband, puling it loose. The bandana feel to the floor and he slowly raided his head, eyes closed, for he was unsure of the consequences. His head now stright, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, unleashing the Jagan upon himself. In a large wave, his suppressed memories and emotions for Kurama drowned him, slowly leaking into his body. His subconscious mind was seeing itself drowning in these memories and emotions, as they slowly leaked into him. Yet, no matter how vivid his subconscious was, his body just collapsed into a big heap now unconscious. His eyes wide open, the girls saw the transformation of his eyes. For his eyes began to shake uncontrollably, like an earthquake shaking a small shack. "HIEI! Are you alright?" Botan asked shaking Hiei's shoulders vigorously. 

A sudden High pitched squeal breached Kurama's ears, he could feel the intense pain, like it was slowly breaking his skull. Falling to his knees in pain, Kurama screams out in agony. The shirtless Mentsu runs to his side and hold him, stroking his face as he screams in pain. Mentsu's worried expression wrinkles up her delicate face, as a single tear falls for her love. Yusuke, only a few meters away, heard Kurama's scream and ran to the place where Kurama is laying in pain. "Kurama, I'm coming!" Yusuke calls, as he sped along the sewer line. Reaching Kurama, he seemed to be separated by a large wall of snakes. The snakes had piled themself up to the middle of the sewer. As Toki emerges from the wall, Yusuke turns around and runs the opposite way. Yusuke continued to run, continuing to go faster and faster, and then pushed himself and his speeding legs and ran up the wall. A few meters from the top, Yusuke pushed himself off with his legs, doing a backflip midair. The wind, blowing through his hair made him seem heroic. All the light centered on him, (or it came from a small hole in the top ) everyone looked up and watched as he landed this stunt. "Y-y-yusuke? What are you doing here? What, why are you looking at me like that!" Kurama questioned, still clutching his ears, as he scooted from the angry Yusuke. "I DID ALL THIS WORK SO YOU COULD CHEAT ON HIEI WITH SOME CHICK!" Yusuke screamed storming off, his arms folded, really mad at Kurama. "Here, Ill bring him back. Only for you, my love" Mentsu says flipping her hair as she tiptoes after Yusuke. 


	2. Land of Fear

Hiei still continued to shake, Botan behind him. Eyes rolling back into his head, Hiei fell into Botan's arms. "Hiei!" The three girls screamed, Kuwabara sensing their worry. "What's wrong wit Hiei?" Kuwabara screamed from the other room, unable to move. The girls were unable to respond, for they didn't know what was wrong. Hiei lay limp and helpless in Botan's arms as the other two girls began to panic. "Yukina, can you go get a bag of ice?" Botan asked Yukina, doing her best to keep her calm. 

Hiei's mind was off somewhere else, someplace wooded, where he could sit up in a tree and think. Even though, logically, he was passed out so he couldn't think straight, everything seemed somewhat clearer now. Quickly yanked from his happy place, Hiei was wisped to a gloomy place where skulls and skeletons surrounded him and he was chained to what seemed to be the sky. The sky was now a mucky red and everything around him seemed to be melting, except for the chains. No matter what Hiei would do, the chains would not release him, and he stayed there, watching everything melt. His arm began to sag, seeming to melt, and the place's heat had increased. Hiei cried out in pain, seeing his skin slide off of him in the heat. What remained of the ground below him began to bubble and oozed hot liquids. "Aahh!" Hiei screamed out, the hot sticky liquid scorching his feet. In the background he could hear people yell his name out loud, almost screaming it from somewhere else. "Over here!" Hiei screamed struggling with the chains.

No matter how loud Hiei screamed, nobody came.

"Yusuke, Lord Kurama only came with me to spare your life. He knew not of my intentions, or of my true gender." Mentsu said, pulling her shirt closed. "Your intentions, now what are those?" Yusuke snapped whipping around, glaring at Mentsu. "My only intentions are to show Lord Kurama of my love for him, and if he wills it, be with him." Mentsu explains, almost shocked that Yusuke asked. Not knowing what to say, Yusuke stays silent. "Please, do not doubt Lord Kurama. If you wish to doubt anyone, doubt me." Mentsu says, bowing her head low. Yusuke looks at Mentsu unbelievingly, unsure what to do. "No, don't lower your head… Ugh, get up" Yusuke groans, pulling Mentsu up by her hand. Walking back towards Kurama, Mentsu admires him, being the man who had saved her life many years ago.

"Lord Kurama, do you remember… Do you remember when you saved me?" Mentsu whispers in Kurama's ear, wondering if her efforts were all in vein. Taking a moment to reflect, calmly, quietly, the memory slowly comes to him.

His first time in Makai, Kurama stumbled across a girl, beaten, bruised, and nearly dead. She was passed out in some tall grass, her green clothing blending her into her surroundings. Coming to his knees, Kurama quickly pulled out some bandages and treated her wounds. Not knowing what to do with her, he laid her beside a stream, where he could watch over her easily. Two days passed and she awoke, tired, groggy, and having a huge migraine. By then he had washed her face of the mass amounts of dirt that caked it and the majority of her wounds were healed. "W…w…where am I?" she groaned, struggling to sit but her headache wouldn't allow it. Handing her a small fish from the stream, Kurama smiled and said, "I found you wounded in a field" Mentsu, her younger self, yet again struggles to rise but fails. "You should be fine in a day or two, don't worry." Kurama reassures her, handing her another fish. "Ugh, I'm so hungry!" Mentsu says as she shoves fish into her mouth. "fank yous" she grumbles, taking another fish from him. Another day passed and Kurama left as Mentsu slumbered beside the riverbed. The only thing he left her was a note.

Young girl,

I am sorry to say this but, I must leave you now. I had originally come here with a purpose and I must fulfill that. Your wounds should be healed completely by tomorrow, except for the large gash across your chest. That wound will take close to a week, because of this; I had left you some extra supplies. I also left you some of the fish you seem to like so much.

May the heavens bring us together once again,

Kurama

Before Kurama could mention anything, he quickly feels faint and looses consciousness. "Kurama!" Yusuke yells, running behind Kurama so he could break the fall. Standing over him with a worried expression, Mentsu doesn't know what to do. "Kurama, my love, what is wrong?" Mentsu gasps, realizing what was going on.

Hiei hears the voices come closer, taunting him for he could not get out. Behind him was a flash of bright red light followed by forceful winds, resulting in a being lying in a crater. Only a small groan could be heard from the being, and there was no movement. "Who's there?" Hiei questioned doing his best to turn around to see the being. Another groan was heard followed by, "H…Hiei… Is that you?" A familiar redhead crawls from the hole and pulls his body to Hiei's side. Hiei looks down in astonishment as his newly remembered love, Kurama, lies down with a sigh. By then, the hot liquids had settled and Kurama was not harmed. "Kurama, what are you doing here?" Hiei asks in shock, pulling at the chains again. Kurama groans and says with a sigh, "I don't know"

"Mentsu, do you have any idea what is going on?" Yusuke questions Mentsu, concerned about Kurama. Looking down in shame, Mentsu nods. "Hiei must have broken my hypnosis… That is the only explanation for Lord Kurama's scream of pain and his loss of consciousness. He must be connected to Lord Kurama mentally and physically…" Mentsu explains with a depressed tone. Noticing her tone, Yusuke stops being so aggressive and lowers his tone. "Mentally and physically?" Yusuke mumbles under his breath, not meaning for Mentsu to hear him. "Yes, they made a blood oath, that consists of the physically… Though, I didn't know that they loved one another that much…" Mentsu explained her tone softening as she went. Yusuke pondered this, wondering how to retrieve the two. "I know what you're thinking… I don't know how to get them back, I had my father die in that astral plane, and I know not how to retrieve my love…" Mentsu says with a sigh, curling up into a ball. "WHAT?" Yusuke screams, stopping himself from lunging at Mentsu last minute.

"Hiei, wake up!" Botan screeched as Yukina shook Hiei's unconscious body violently.


End file.
